tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Anton Eriksson
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and he is an extra character. Gällivare, Gällivare Municipality, Lappland, Sweden |marital = * Married (fifth/sixth marriage, as of ____) * Divorcé (fourth marriage 1999 - 2004) * Widower (first marriage 1973-1981, second marriage, 1984 - 1986, third marriage 1986 - 1998, each ended with her death) |blood status = |Title = * * * Quidditch Captain (Frigg Quidditch Team, formerly (at school), late 1970 - mid 1973; Västernorrland Valkyries, 1992-1998) * Manager (Västernorrland Valkyries, as of 2006) |Signature = |alias = * Antie (by Blodwen) * Darling (by Blodwen) * Ant (to some) * Cutie (to Océane, to his horror) * Sweetie (to Océane, to his horror) |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 6'2" |hair = Dark brown |eyes = Icy Blue |skin = Light |family = * Helene Eriksson (née Jespersen) (wife) * Morrigan O'Shea (wife) * Océane Eriksson (née Lévesque) (ex-wife) * Linnea Eriksson (née Nilsson) (third wife) † * Willamina Eriksson (daughter) * Annika Eriksson (daughter) * Yuriko Solberg (step-daughter) * Anđelka Eriksson (née Živković) (second wife) † * Blodwen Eriksson (née Vaughan) (first wife) † * Magnus Eriksson (son) * Ramona Eriksson (née Tepes) (daughter-in-law) * Jesper Eriksson (son) * Zahra Weasley (daughter-in-law) * Eira Eriksson (daughter) * Anders Eriksson (brother) * Petra Rosecrest (sister-in-law) * Sorrel Eriksson (niece) * Fredrik Ostberg (nephew-in-law) † * Beatrix Ostberg (great niece) * Hilde Eriksson (niece, estranged) * Andreas Eriksson (brother) * Antonia Eriksson (sister) * Ulrik Eriksson (father) † * Brigitte Eriksson (mother) * Ercwlff Vaughan (father-in-law) † * Aeronwen Vaughan (née Laugharan) (mother-in-law) † * Vaughan Family (in-laws) * Eriksson Family (paternal family) |Animagus = |Boggart = * His father (Until mid 1973) * Blodwen shrieking in his face, drawing her wand or throwing things at him (after mid 1973) |jukebox = Mambo Number 5 (Lou Bega) |Wand = , 11⅜", Snjófugl feather, simply carved with an tasteful twisted wire handle added to it with small pieces of jet and black star diopside woven into it in a snowstorm-like pattern. This causes it to look like an approximation of snowfall at night. This wand is remarkably loyal, as its owner is in return, often refusing to work for those not close to its rightful owner, making it also difficult to 'win' over. It has a small trace on the tip of glitter, which was acquired when its owner's daughter was young and wanted to 'decorate' it. It has the tendency to smell faintly of jasmine flowers and/or vanilla for a while when used for neutral or good spells. If darker or bad spells are attempted to be used the wand has a tendency to give off an descriptively bad spell. (confiscated upon incarceration in 1998, returned upon acquittal and release in 2004) | Patronus = |House = Frigg Hus |Loyalty = * Durmstrang Institute ** Frigg Hus ** Frigg Quidditch Team (seeker, formerly) * Swedish Ministry of Magic * Swedish National Team (seeker for, formerly, retired) * Västernorrland Valkyries (seeker for, formerly, retired) * Blodwen Eriksson (formerly, until she died) * Eriksson Family * Death eaters (pretended to) |job = * Professional Seeker for the Swedish National Team and Västernorrland Valkyries (formerly, retired) * Manager of the Västernorrland Valkyries (as of 2006) |hideg = asdfghjkl }} Anton Clemens Ulrik Eriksson (born ) is a born in , to Ulrik and Brigitte Eriksson. he has one elder brother Anders and two yonger siblings Andreas and Antonia. Famed for his career as a for the Västernorrland Valkyries since his late teens, Anton has insisted on enjoying the "high life". To him, this meant spending a great deal of his time at parties or between the vast array of grand properties he owns in various picturesque locations. It also apparently means a ridiculous number of one night stands. In the course of his life he's had five wives, the first three of which have since died. He attended between the years and and, to his father's surprise and horror, was sorted into Frigg. This was horrifying to Ulrik, as a steadfast , due in no small part to the fact that Frigg was known to produce from the "best" of families. Anton was a failry average student, though he did rather well at and, to a lesser extent, . However his true talent lay in . At school, Anton was amicable with his classmates and housmates, the later of which was making Ulrik all the more nervous that he would end up turning his back on the values he was "supposed" to have, and solidifying his decision to "do something" about it. While still in school, he began his professional career as a seeker, fairly easily wowing the scouts and members of various teams. Though, as most boys, he ended up picking his own ''favourite; which was, in his case, the Västernorrland Valkyries a team hailing from the county in , though he did get an offer from the local team, the Gällivare Gengångare as well, which he passed up for the Valkyries (much to his little brother's mock outrage and dismay). Anton was also accepted onto his national team, and in his capacity as seeker for the Swedish National Team he caught the winning snitch of the . While in this career, he had a lot of fun with the renown and added popularity it brought him. A young man in his late teens, Anton absolutely did not want this fun to end. His first wife, was the result of an "arrangement" set up by his father when Anton was only just out of school. However it was less of an arrangement in reality and more of a ''requirement according to his father, agreed to only in a state of sustained fear and coersion, despite making it clear that he was not ready for marriage. Blodwen was a , as well as bieng far older than Anton; and it was Ulrik's hope that, after Anton's placement in Frigg, that she would "keep him in line". She did seem to prove effective, even if behind the scenes this was only due to eight years of psychological and often physical abuse. It was with Blodwen Anton had his first three children: Magnus, Jesper, and Eira. She died in at the hand of an , shortly after the , trying to resist arrest for her war crimes. While his relationships with his second and third wives started off strong, his second marriage ended in Anđelka's tragic death within two years; and while his marriage to Linnea initially had real feelings at its core eventually the romance petered out and became sour. With his first three wives he was a serial adulterer. Anton is a member of the Eriksson Family. Biography Early Life Anton Clemens Ulrik Eriksson (born ) is a born in , to Ulrik and Brigitte Eriksson. Durmstrang Years Early Years Being Placed in Frigg Final Years Offer From Västernorrland Valkyries Early Quidditch Career Quidditch World Cup of 1974 Coerced Marriage to Blodwen Start of Abuse Quidditch World Cup of 1978 First Wizarding War Escalation of Abuse Avoiding Joining the Death Eaters I Birth of First Three Children Death of Blodwen Intervening Years Marriage to Anđelka Death of Anđelka Marriage to Linnea Birth of the Twins Second Wizarding War Avoiding Joining the Death Eaters II Battle of Hogwarts Death of Linnea Aftermath False Accusation and Imprisonment We Don't Talk About Her Eventual Acquittal and Release Retirement Final Marriage to Helene and Morrigan Etymology Trivia References Category:Swedish Speakers Category:Eriksson Family Category:Pure-Blood Category:Purebloods Category:Swedish Ministry of Magic Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Widowers Category:Seeker Category:Professional Seekers Category:World Class Seeker Category:Swedish National Team Category:Västernorrland Valkyries Category:Quiddich Players Category:Professional Quidditch Players Category:Quidditch Players Category:Quidditch Captain Category:Chocolate Frog Cards Category:Silver Chocolate Frog Cards Category:Azkaban Convicts Category:Ex Azkaban Convicts Category:Falsely Accused Category:Azkaban's Death Eather Book Club Category:Lasse Weasley fan Category:Retired Quidditch Players Category:Frigg Hus Category:Frigg Quidditch Team Category:Frigg Alumni Category:Frigg Quidditch Captain Category:Blood Traitors Category:Animagus Category:Unregistered Animagus Category:Harry Potter Original Characters Category:Živković Family Category:Vaughan Family Category:Nilsson Family Category:Cruciatus Curse Victims Category:English Speakers Category:Professional Quidditch Captain Category:Västernorrland Valkyries Captains Category:Quidditch Managers Category:Ruuben Linna fan Category:Unforgivable Curse Victims Category:Västernorrland Valkyries Fans Category:Durmstrang Alumni